


The Perfect Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #158: “I used to advertise my loyalty and I don't believe there is a single person I loved that I didn't eventually betray.” ― Albert Camus, The Fall, Penchant, Hurling Hex.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #158: “I used to advertise my loyalty and I don't believe there is a single person I loved that I didn't eventually betray.” ― Albert Camus, The Fall, Penchant, Hurling Hex.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Perfect Life

~

“That could’ve gone better,” Harry said as they emerged from the Floo. 

Severus hummed. “Quite.” 

“Molly acted like I’d killed her Crup.” Harry sighed. 

“She’ll forgive you. Eventually.” Severus drew Harry towards him. “Perhaps if you seek her advice on something.”

Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against Severus’. “Her advice would be for me to get back with Ginny.”

“Point.” Severus caressed Harry’s back. 

Harry pressed closer. “I feel like there’s not a single person I love I didn’t betray tonight,” he whispered. “Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur—”

“By your actions tonight, you avoided betraying the most important person,” Severus said. “Yourself.” 

“True.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “And honestly, it’s not as if I planned to fall for you.” 

“Indeed,” Severus said dryly. “Do continue the flattery.” 

“You know what I mean.” Harry smiled wryly. “I tried to resist you. I wanted the fairytale life. The girl, the house, the two and a half kids.”

“What changed your mind?” 

“You,” Harry said. “I knew you fancied me, but you weren’t going to push, you waited for me to know my own mind, my own heart. And when my feelings hit me like a Hurtling Hex it was too late, I was sunk.” 

Tucking a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear, Severus smiled faintly. “I was sunk the moment I saw your arse in professional Quidditch trousers.” 

“Git.” Harry laughed. “I’m being serious.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “As am I.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re terrible.” 

“And yet you’re with me.” Severus’ expression could only be described as being smug.

“Maybe I’m terrible, too,” Harry murmured. 

“The only terrible thing about you is your penchant for the dramatic.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “ _I’m_ dramatic? This from the man who casts charms on his robes so they’ll flare dramatically when he exits a room?” 

Severus huffed. “I should never have shared that.” 

Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “In your defence, I did catch you doing it.” 

“So, you forgive me for ruining your perfect life?”

Harry linked their fingers together. “You’ve ruined nothing. You’ve given me what I need.”

“And one day Molly will see that.” 

At peace with his actions, Harry nodded. “Maybe so.” 

~


End file.
